The present invention concerns a watch provided with a case that contains a watch movement, a dial and a function indicator associated with the dial, and a control crown arranged on the periphery of the case and having an axis of rotation substantially parallel to the dial, said crown being able to slide in the axial direction thereof to be set in axial positions corresponding to various functions of the watch, the function indicator being controlled by the axial movements of the crown via a transmission mechanism.
These function indicators have already been provided, either so that the wearer of the watch does not choose the wrong function if the crown controls several functions, or to indicate that a “screwed” in crown is actually in its screwed in position, i.e. a position that seals the watchcase in a reinforced manner at the control stem, by compressing a sealing gasket under the crown.
The first aforementioned type is illustrated in particular in CH Patent No. 534 381 in accordance with which the control stem cooperates, in a first position, with a rotating selector that causes a pinion of the stem to mesh with one of the correction mechanisms that can be actuated by the stem when the latter is set in its second position. The selector carries function symbols, which appear in turn in an aperture of the dial. This system has a complicated structure, making it difficult to mount the movement in the case and remove it therefrom. Moreover, several manipulations are always needed to carry out each function, since the selector must be returned to a neutral position after use. EP Patent No. 836 125 provides, for an electronic watch with an alarm, that the alarm control is switched on by means of a lever which is controlled by the axial movement of the stem and fulfills a dual role: electric switch for the alarm function and actuating lever for a visual hand indicator on the dial. This type of indicator evidently has only two positions.
A Richard Mille watch called Calibre RM008, mentioned on the website Worldtempus.com among the new releases for 2004, included a function indicator with three positions corresponding to the positions of the control crown, including one water-resistant position. However, the Applicant does not know of any description of this particular device. The description of a function indicator especially associated with a screwed in crown can be found in EP Patent No. 730 758. It is known that a screwed in type crown is generally not fixed directly to the control stem, but to a sleeve surrounding the stem and cooperating therewith by means of a coupling that allows some axial play when the crown is being screwed in, to prevent the stem being pushed in too far. The aforecited Patent provides, on the inner end of this sleeve, a drive finger, which, at the end of the sleeve's travel, rotates a toothed wheel meshed in apertures of a slide block placed under the periphery of the dial. One end of the slide block appears in an aperture in the dial as the screwing in of the crown ends. The advantage of this indicator is limited, since it can only indicate one function. The screwed in crown of a mechanical watch has at least three functions (screwed in, winding, time-setting) and often a fourth for correcting a calendar or other complication.
Further, watches having a selector have been proposed for selecting the functions to be carried out by the crown or by a multi-functional push-button, the selector naturally being provided with a function indicator. This requires two distinct control members, each penetrating the watchcase, which is evidently not the case of the invention presented here.